Semiconductor devices incorporating superjunction structure to achieve improved electrical characteristics are known. For example, metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) devices can be incorporated with vertical or horizontal superjunction structure to optimize the on-resistance and the breakdown voltage characteristics of the transistor. As an example, Fujihira describes configurations of the vertical super junction devices in the paper entitled “Theory of Semiconductor Super Junction Devices” (Japan Journal of Applied Physics Vol. 36, October 1997 PP 6254-6262). U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,063 also describes a vertical semiconductor device having a drift region in which a drift current flows if it is in the ON mode and which is depleted if it is in the OFF mode. The drift region is formed as a structure having a plurality of first conductive type divided drift regions and a plurality of second conductive type compartment regions in which each of the compartment regions is positioned among the adjacent drift regions in parallel to make p-n junctions, respectively.
Challenges remain in the manufacturing of superjunction semiconductor devices. These challenges include the difficulties in forming the nanotubes of the superjunction structure, such as inter-diffusions of the N and P impurities in the superjunction structure at high temperatures, difficulties of integrating different devices on a same chip, and high product costs when epitaxial processes are used, among others.